Starstruck in Ninjago
by lovestarr
Summary: Based on the movie Starstruck with a few changes. K for it being like the movie. Bad summary and bad title.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a need to know, this story is not relevant to any of my other stories. I kinda just came up with this while listening to some music that may or may not make an appearance. Alyssa's description matches her still (just her appearance, not anything else but her singing). I don't own Ninjago or the storyline from Starsruck. I own my OC's. Alyssa isn't a ninja in this.**

(Kai POV)

Just a typical day on the bounty. Lloyd was following Zane around begging for candy.** A/N: Lloyd is a kid in this. **Jay took Nya on a lunch date which I was pissed about. Cole, well I didn't know where he was until the TV turned on. Of course he was watching that stupid show that he loved, so to tick him off I stepped in front of the TV and he said," Move it or lose it Kai." As he said that he slid his hand across his neck for emphasis of what he meant.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I blocking your view of what's her name because I don't care." I said. At this point, sensei came in and said," We must go to Los Angeles so I can get some equipment." At this, Cole jumped up squealing like an obsessed fan, which he is and said," That's where Alyssa Strikes lives!" Then he ran away to pack.

"Sensei, do I have to go?" I asked him because I really didn't care about movie stars and that stuff. "Yes Kai you must go. Everybody else is." He replied and left me to pack, which I did reluctantly. Cole was going to be harder to live with every passing moment.

(Cole POV)

I can't believe we're going to LA! I was going to see Alyssa Strikes and she will love me and we'll live happily ever after! What should I pack? Let's see swim trunks, sunglasses, sunscreen, shorts, t-shirts, jacket, jeans, and all of my Alyssa Strikes clothing and scrapbook. I don't know what's wrong with Kai. Yesterday at school I was talking with my friend and Kai came up and told us not to be so obsessed with some girl. Alyssa isn't just some girl, she is an amazing celebrity. And I'm going to date her.

**How did you like it? I'm continuing 'til I'm out of ideas for this. I will change things for the girl to be the celebrity and the guy to be the one not interested. I can't help it, I love the music and the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! Thanks JayandNya4evr (my sister) for publicizing my stories. I don't own Ninjago or any thing but my changes to the storyline and Alyssa and her friend.**

* * *

(Alyssa POV)

Tonight was gonna be awesome! Then there are my managers aka my parents. 'Don't stay out late. Don't party. Don't atract unwanted attention to yourself.' Ugh who needs rules, I'm a celebraty. Going to an under 21 club tonight. Like I said, awesome.

(Jay POV)

Cool! LA! Cole might meet his idol and if he does, we might stop hearing about her. Either that or we die hearing about her. Kai doesn't seem that excited though. Well makes sense, he is the less flashy one between Cole and himself. All he's packing besidesclothes and stuff like that is a Gameboy, a Nintendo DS, and plenty of games. Woah! What is that?!

"Kai are you literally bringing a book?!" I asked surprised. I wasn't aware he could read.

"Yeah so what?" he replied.

"Can you even read?"Lloyd asked apperantly looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"I asked him.

"I can't find some underwear." the newly teenaged green ninja said.

"Don't you mean another pair of underwear?"Kai asked while actually reading the book.

"No I mean that I don't have any on and I'm looking for some."Lloyd said and dumped another dresser drawer out on the floor.

"Wait what?!"I said.

"Lloyd that is just plain disgusting!"Kai yelled and ran off to the deck with his book. I still can't believe he reads.

**So good, bad, really bad, or none of the above? The packing incident had nothing to do with the show. Just me being goofy. Next chapter, I'll get into movie material with my twists. Remember this isn't exactly like the movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, movie material starting to show up more now. I might change some song lyrics to make a girl sing them.**

* * *

(Alyssa POV)

"Here we go girl! Under 21 club here we come!" my best friend Tina said.

"We are so gonna rock the place!" I agreed. I was driving one of my cars, my silver corvette with black highlights. As I pulled up to the club and we got out, we were imedeatly swarmed with papparazzi.

"Here comes the devil."Tina mumbled as my boyfriend walked up and posed us for pictures.

"Smile for the camera Alyssa."Chris said. I hate paparazzi and he knows that. Can't they just leave us alone? We went inside and I was on the stage singing my heart out in no time. The perfect song to describe my life.

Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah, oh oh, yeah  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah oh oh, yeah.

Every girl every boy  
They got your posters on their wall,  
Yeah.  
Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will meet the applause  
Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Live the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Boulevard  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah.  
Starstruck!  
Prepared to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah

Climbing life, lookin' fly  
Perfect smiles,  
On the way to the limousines  
Yeah  
Everywhere first in line, VIP  
Hanging out with celebrities  
Yeah

And all the pretty boys,

They wanna date cha  
Trying to make you holler

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Live the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Boulevard  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepared to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh right

Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Yeah

As soon as you move  
(They gonna talk about it.)  
In the pic of the news  
(They gonna talk about it.)  
'Cos your on the A-list  
You better believe it,  
You better believe it.  
Yeah

Whatever you do  
(Whatever you do)  
Doesn't matter if is true  
(Oooh-Wooaahh)  
'Cause your on the top 5  
And nothing can stop ya!  
And nothing can stop ya!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Live the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Boulevard!  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Live the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Boulevard!  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepared to get  
Starstruck!

Oh yeah...

When I was done, I talked with some friends, signed some aughtographs, took pictures. Happy to please my fans.

(Lloyd POV)

Plane ride. Five hours. Sitting between Jay and Cole. All that equals suckish begining to the trip. All Cole did was fantasize about how much Alyssa would love him. Jay tried to entertain himself by basicly being annoying. Annoying counts as nonstop talking, poking me, reaching around me to poke Cole, asking me about how he should ask Nya out on a date, and getting out of his seat constantly to spy on Kai who was sitting in front of him reading quietly. Nya sat next to him and Zane was on her other side. Sensei, my mom, and Dr. Julien sat in front of them.

"Finally we're here."said Jay.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. Now he can go bug someone else.

"What do you mean I have to be 25 to rent a car? I have a license."I heard Cole say. He was arguing with the car renter dude until Sensei intervined.

"Misako's sister, who we'll be staying with has a car you can use Cole." he said. Cole nodded and I said," You mean Aunt Nora?"

"Yes Lloyd."my mom said. Then we went to the house. So here's how we're sharing rooms: my mom and Nya; Dr. Julien and uncle; Cole and Kai; and Jay and me. Awwwwwww man I have to share with someone who sings and dances at their dream wedding in their sleep? I hope I can trade rooms with Cole and share with Kai because for once he isn't annoying.

The next day

(Alyssa POV)

"Alyssa come here now!" called my mom. I ran downstairs to the living room where my mom and dad stood with a man I didn't know.

"Conrad Quakes, Miss Strikes." he said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Quakes. You can call me Alyssa." I said as we all sat down to talk about whatever.

"Thank you Alyssa. And you can call me Conrad."he replied.

"Honey,"my mom said," Conrad here wants you to be in a movie, so that's what we're going to talk about." She knew I liked to drift from boring topics.

"A movie?" I asked stunned. I wasn't known for acting, only singing.

"Yes,"Conrad said,"under certain conditions."

"Like what?" I asked.

"One thing, don't get seen by papparazzi. Ok?"he said.

"How do I do that?" I said.

"Stay inside. Don't leave the property alright?"

"Okee-Dokee."I said getting up,"Nice meeting you and yes I'll do the movie."

"Thanks Alyssa."Conrad said and he left. Not get spotted by paparazzi. Got it. But I'll still sneak out to the club for Chris's birthday bash tonight.

(Kai POV)

Sharing a room with Cole isn't fun. All he does is talk. I went upstairs to our room and said," Nora says to stop pacing cause you're causing a draft."

"I just got a tweet from a friend about a blog about a facebook post about Alyssa Strikes! She's performing tonight and I have to go!"he said. Then he pushed past me and ran downstairs. As I walked down I heard him arguing with sensei.

"Please sensei. It's my only chance."

"No Cole, Jay and Nya are on a date, Zane is taking Lloyd to see some movie, and us adults are going to find the supplies we need. Without you here, Kai might cause a disaster."

I laughed at that. Then Cole got desperate. He said,"I'll take Kai with me!"

"What!? No way am I going to some concert!" I yelled.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Kai you're going with him."

"But sensei! I don't like what he likes. He's 19 and I'm 16!"I protested.

"No, my mind is made up. Kai, you're going with him."Sensei said. I'm doomed.

* * *

**How do you like it? Oh yeah, no more ToD's ok on that story. I'm ending it cause I'm bored with it. Sorry if your idea wasn't used.**


End file.
